


Meeting of The Minds

by silasfinch



Series: Fantastical Worlds [3]
Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Gen, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: The arranged marriage AU with powerful telepaths and a love sick Maggie, basically inspired by  Anne McCaffrey if she did more hint at queer reality“My life would be easier if I weren't already half in love with my wife”Sydney’s POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics mean mind to mind communication

 

**2 Months Before The Meeting**

My life would be easier if I weren't already half in love with my future wife.

As a modern woman and as a feminist, I am not entirely comfortable with the concept of marriage arrangements. In particular, as the idea has problematic narratives in the past around abuse and familial expectations. Alex Reid, my best friend and fellow L10 Telepathic Healer is horrified that a) my liberal academic mother (who she loves) will even consider such a concept b) I wasn't ranting, raving and going on as many dates as possible in counter-protest or taking assignment on a distant planet to delay proceedings.

The picture isn't as simple as Alex believes though, modern arrangements are nothing like earlier incarnations. There are strict laws and Intention Screening by the High Council of Telepaths, on the part of both the couple and their parents. All arrangements are made with full consent, and genuine compatibility is the highest priority. Yes some families are dysfunctional but this would happen regardless of the arrangement planning. 

The Lin family is small and not furtile , but our tree is full of strong telepaths with relatively rare skills that will be useful in the rebuilding after the Telepathic Wars. As the oldest of my fathers' children, I am the logical choice to match with somebody of equal skills and hopefully pass the traits onto future children, a near certainty with genetic screening. On a personal note being a specialist healer is time-consuming, and being an L10 telepathic makes dating problematic and often dangerous for lesser levels, trusting my mothers' judgement isn't the worst idea.

Especially when the decision leads to someone as intriguing as Dr. Sydney Katz

 

***

 

**One Month Before The Meeting**

My betrothed is beautiful and brilliant in equal measure.

As often happens with matches that are done with care and precision Telepathic Healer L12 Sydney Katz and I share similar passions and dedication to our lives work. The field of Mind Healing for Mothers and Children is sufficiently small that our paths often cross in the intervening years before the official meeting. The rotation she spent teaching me was challenging on both of us. She is older than I am but not by a problematic amount, and this fact makes me admire her talent all the more.

Even by the lofty expectations of our field Healer Sydney Katz is a rare talent, with a reputation for taking on the hardest cases and most difficult Mind Problems. Her ability is particular usual given that is from a family who values faith over telepathy. Some of the crueller people at the Telepathic Academy mock her unconventional roots by I admire them.

We circle each other with our respective careers and I follow all her publications with interest. My tentitive offers of dinner are gently rebuffed. Her mind remains a blank slate to me for anything except medicine.

 

The Katz family is distant from modern society in so much as they use their considerable natural abilities to focus on inward religious pursuits. However, for all the isolationist tendencies they did their duties during the war as members of the teleportation teams. It's part of the reason for this marriage that is outside the faithful community, Sydney's talents vastly outstrip their T8 talents and future grandchildren are likely to do the same. Rebecca Freeman serves as the family representative and we argue on most things but respect the process. 

 

***

**3 Weeks Before The Meeting**

My betrothed is not following the rule book for courtship.

Conventional wisdom and everything my mother taught me says that this period is meant for us to get to know each other and measure our compatibility through voice calls and mind conversations. There are countless books and guide programmes about the topic, complete with sample questions, and prompts if things get awkward. Declan takes great delight in reading suggestions to me through our twin telepathic bond. I am the stronger telepathic, but our twin bond ensures that we are only a thought away.

My regular letters and messages get answered, and her responses are polite, but they don't reveal anything beyond medicine. I know Sydney Katz preferences when it comes to just about every medical procedure but not what her hopes for the future or her favourite foods are.

My tentative touch on her mind is welcome, but only to a particular point, we share images of different operations and techniques. She even wakes me up to ask my advice about a particularly stubborn patient, an impressive venture given how many galaxies separate up. Syd's mental signature is becoming as familiar to me as Alex, Charlie or Declan. I find the gentle presence strangely comforting.

The Council will intervene to protect me if they think Sydney is treating me unfairly or if my link with her is unhealthy.

 

I don't want to loose this connection however fragile has become.  

 

***

**Two Weeks Before Meeting**

My betrothed hasn't called off the engagement, and that is my only comfort.

Healer Sydney Katz is literally doing nothing that is expected of her in the weeks leading up to the ceremony from missing several communication calls to not sending her measurements for the ceremonial clothes. Its almost as if our roles were reversed and she is the liberal escaping conventions, and I am from a traditional who banks everything on the preservations of dynasties. Our assigned Council Liasion is getting worried and makes vague threats of summoning the wayward healer home, which might cause me to collapse from embarrassment.

Their daughter's behaviour mortifies that the Katz Family and strangely I've gotten to know Rebecca better than my intended so far. Alex may vehemently disagree with the practice I am undertaking, but she is completely invested in my happiness and is furious at Sydney for causing me pain.

 _"Call of the wedding and be done with her, there is an entire industry of matchmakers out there. We can find you something better_."

 _"I will hunt her down from whatever clinic she is hiding at and give her a lecture that will make her ears bleed_ " Declan hisses when I call in tears.

"I thought I got this right, but maybe she is too much like your father" my mother freets with genuine agony in her voice.

"My sister is a prideful idiot, and you deserve a better showing from the Katz Family" Rebecca hisses at yet another failed family meeting.

I take their criticisms silently but refuse to join. Strangely my first impulse is to defend the woman I barely know from the attacks. Subconsciously I extend my shields on the off chance Syd is near enough to hear the thoughts.

 

  
***

**One Week Before Meeting**

As is fitting with our pattern so far, a clinical emergency brings my betrothed and me together.

The mental scream for help brings together every healer with a rating about L10 with the vaguest experience in the field of emergency medicine. A freak storm on a distant plant creates catatophotic landslides trapping close to a thousand gifted children and young adults learning specialised skills from senior Telephatics for The Council.

Unfortunately, there is little technology on the world because it can interfere with the efforts of developing powers and this planet is usually extremely temperate. The telepaths with a gift for levitation and moving objects were already on the scene, but nature wasn't cooperating with the efforts.

The headache from the thousands of voices in various stages of mental and physical agony is brutal, something like migraine with no cure that is gradually creeping up in intensity. However, none of the healers dares to close the channel in part because reaching out helps keep minds focused and shields lesser talents from the pain so that they can do their jobs.

Alex and Charlie are desperate to join the team but Alex will give birth any day day now so they need to protect the child’s developing mind.

"We need to move people; some of these children are fading fast."

Sydney Katz is in the middle of the triage site directing healers in multiple directions. Her team was nearest to the planet so has done the worse of the decision making. Her head must be pounding but she moves with ease and grace.

“Where do you need me?”

Sydney glances at me with a brief smile and something that might be relief.

“Help me treat the worse of the shock”

The tutors at the academy did their best to protect the children from the worse of the crushing building material, rocks and other objects. They are brave but it causes serious damage to their bodies. Their minds echo of terror and a frantic desire to safe the younger ones.

Sydney and I work together as a team, lending our paients strength and soothing mental touches.

 

  
***

**The Meeting**

  
My betrothed isn't here, and I'm not going to cry, either physically or mentally.

For some ridiculous reason, custom detects that the future couple meets for dinner alone before any official marriage ceremonies occur. During the Telepathic Wars, this was an excuse for a respite from the constant fighting and a rotation home. Now it is just an excuse for me to be publically humiliated in a pretty dress that I spent hours agonising over and made my mother cry. To make things worse, the staff are being unfailingly polite and friendly; there isn't a hint gossip in their public minds.

This rejection is painful on so many levels and would be wrong under an, but for an instant, my mind flared with hope when we worked together to save the people on the colony, we become such a good team at least for a little while. Everything I believe about this woman becomes true and then some. In my bones, I know that we could make a comparable marriage work, even if it isn't a truly romantic one.

I desperately want to cry out for my mother and brother, but both of them have such high expectations for the match that I don't want to disappoint them. Even so, Declan is hovering worriedly at the back of my mind, and he suspects something, he will be on the next transport to the capital.

My expensive education courtesy of the High Council gives me the discipline not to hammer at Sydney's walls or mental presence; truthfully I don't want to know if she is 5 minutes away or 50 Star Systems away. Distance is usually an irrelevant concept for Telepaths but right all that matters is she isn't physically in front of me. 

  
As soon this night is over all the people in my life will race to offer words of comfort, offering stories about second chances that were wonderful for both parties. Mum will ignore the fact that I am both an adult and a resident of one of the cuisine hubs of the galaxy by cooking or ordering enough food to last a lifetime. My internal clock counts down the minutes almost absently as a sip my favourite drink that tastes like ashes.

"Can I get you anything else?"

The waiter who circles this table every 20 minutes is a lower level empath who shouldn't work in a place that is known for First Meetings. He looks like he is having a harder time not crying over the situation than I am, and that is quite a feat.

"Do you think that chocolate will be enough to drown my sorrows and face the public humiliation of a failed match tomorrow?" I ask drily gesturing to the fantastic looking dessert.

"No, but our chief is one of the best at what he does, and it may give you courage." he offers meekly.

"Then share a piece with me - your shift is finishing soon, right?"

"Two hours ago but I couldn't leave while you were sitting alone" he replies sheepishly.

 

***

' _Maggie Wait_ '

It is a testament to both Sydney's innate strength as a telepath and my tiredness that her mental shout breaches my shields with such ease, doing such a thing is a gross violation of our laws, but I can't summon the strength to raise a protest. I'm quite sure if I keep walking my much longer legs will count for something, neither of us has the art for teleportation.

"One of my mothers went into premature labour with triplets!" she cries with both her voice and mind, the echo is uncomfortable its the lesser insult this evening.

 _"and the logical thing was to leave me in the restaurant looking like an idiot with only deeply sympathetic serving staff for company_." I shove the mental image at her for good measure.

Healer Sydney Katz isn't lying to me she is running down an exclusive part of Zion Prime in bloody scrubs with her long red hair all over the place. The old tennis shoes she is running in pale in comparison to the fashion show everyone else is putting on, for some reason her potential humiliation brings me no joy.

Suddenly my anger flares again and I spin to face her nearing, causing a collation and not caring if we will be the centre of gossip for years to come. Sydney comically skids to halt in front of me, panting for breath.

"I never thought you were cruel you know, clueless, useless at human interactions and a workaholic but never once did I think you were cruel even when I sat in the restaurant like an idiot." my voice cracks with emotion.

"I...."

"Why didn't you call off the engagement instead of stringing me along? There is no shame in it and believe it or not there are people that would be willing heck, even happy to have an arrangement with me" properly crying now.

"Could we continue this conversation inside" she whispers in my mind her voice trembling with pain.

"No, we can't! I don't want to hear your excuses" I all but yell Rosemary O'Neal-Lin would be mortified at my rudeness.

"We are close to several trauma centres and projecting our emotions and voices quite loudly; it might be causing the patient's considerable distress. Besides, we don't want a mediator from the Council interfering here" Sydney all but whispers.

I resent the fact she is right and all but shove her into the nearest 'Safe Space'. 'Safe Space' is a colloquial term for a network of buildings that have top shielding and insulation for when telepathic individuals need timeouts from the mental traffic. Fortunately, Zion has the plenty, and the one we enter is empty. I shove in my Telepathic personal code to ensure that we have space for as long as we need.

"I am sorry for causing you pain," Sydney says, watching as I stride to the furthermost corner of the featureless room.

"Yet you have been doing a pretty spectacular job in the last two years, Healer Katz."

"People aren't my strong suit, and I just assumed you would realise this long before now and call off the engagement for somebody eminently more suitable, you a right about being a catch."

My every instinct is to reach out to comfort her and wipe away the tears. Her shields are down, and storms of emotions are flooding the space between us. Sydney hasn't put on such a display since she was seven years old.

"I have seen 29 specialists throughout my life" Sydney whispers.

My anger cools, and my posture relaxes just waiting for an explanation.

"My parents couldn't figure out what was 'wrong' with me and why I find people so tricky unless they are my direct medical responsibility. Nobody has any firm conclusion, but I can show you the medical notes if you like. There is nothing that will affect any future children, both Healers, and Religious Figures can agree on that. Please don't blame my parents for anything."

"Sydney..."

"I almost field the Dissolution paper at least seven times not matter what my parents would say or do, but I didn't for a truly pathetic reason."

"Syd..."

" I didn't have anything else beyond healing, and I clung to your mental touch like some form of security blanket in the dark. You could make even the worst days bearable”

I can’t stand her paint anymore or her huntching protective posture as if she is waiting for the rejection she is certain will come. I move to sit beside her but keep a respectful distance between us.

“ I am not cruel at least not intentionally so but I am broken and certainly not marriage material. I’ll sign the papers in the morning and take all the blame”  
Sydney promises solemnly

“Without even giving us a chance?

“I just publicly humiliated you on the most important evening of our lives”

“I have faith in the arrangement process and our compatibility whatever your eccentricities or issues. From where I sit admiration and professional respect is a good place to start” I argue sincerely

“I really am a mess – you are young and bright and I don’t want to be reason your light goes out just because I am an emotionally illiterate recluse”

“Don’t hurt me then. The best about arrangements between telepaths is that there can be endless varieties of connections. We can be galaxies apart and still remain in touch, equally we can communicate our true selves. This remains true even if we are simply friends who co parent. Whatever union we choose would be valid”

Sydney blinks owlishly her posture relaxing slightly as I speak and this minor victory keeps me courage.

“Wow, I really should have answered those letters you sent”

“Yes you should have. A nice meal while it is still technically our night will go a long way to redeeming the situation. It may also stop my brother from hitching or highjacking a fleet ship to defend my honor”

“I would like that very much”

“Just so you know being your security blanket isn’t the worst fate in the world” I thought with a wave of tenderness

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
My parents chose my future wife well.

I may disagree with the practice in principle, and belief Rebecca has the Katz genetic line secure, but I cannot deny the effort they went through for the daughter who is a mystery to them. My combination of psychological and social issues do not meet the threshold for genetic exclusion, but I am still uncertain about the prospect of being a wife or parent. There are certain obligations for at L12 Telepath, and this includes passing on potential talents.

For decades I tacitly agree to the concept of an arranged match without giving the particulars of the venture too much thought, med school and my career as a doctor were far more meaningful. On a personal note, Rebbeca needed my support to deal with recurrent miscarriage.

Dr Maggie Lin is ten years my junior and shares my patient for healing. Her talent borders between L10 and L11. Accordingly, to the matchmakers, there was no lack of interest in the oldest Lin twin and her telepathic genes but Rosemary O'Neal - Lin is something of an eccentric and didn't look for the regular things in a match, which lead to my selection.

The subtext of the conversation is that nobody can believe that the shy and vaguely broken talent can make such an advantageous match when so many other people were available and willing. I would be offended if they weren't speaking the truth.

Dr Maggie Lin begins to feature more prominently in an abstract sense when the demands from the council start to steadily increasing, from timelines to the met to fashion catalogue for 'Meeting Outfits'

***

**One Year Before Meeting**

I didn't sign the papers when I first felt Maggie's touch, but I should have.

  
My parents take delight in telling me how beautiful and successful Maggie Lin is and that here Telepathic profile is almost a perfect match for my own, Rebecca lacks tact when she says finding someone to fit with me was a trial fit for Job. We live in a collectivist society, but still, the notion of my bonding decision affecting my family didn't occur to me until Rebecca cries with happiness when I sign the first forms.

Naturally, Mother and Rebecca send me a comprehensive file on my future wife when first made the match, but I haven't looked at the thing in years. It seems intrusive that I could know her Hepatitis status before I know her hopes for the future. Arrangements are clinical processes, but that doesn't mean I see any value in understanding the details, it won't sway my decision making in any sense.

Rules of Arrangements mean that we should systematically make connections with each other, getting to know small details and various points of compatibility. We are due to meet in less than 365 days, and Maggie is doing her best to meet me halfway.

" _Hi, this is a weird concept, isn't_ it?" she offers across the void between us.

Maggie voice gives me an instant image of mental character and emotional state. She is a level 10 telepath but she is keeping her public mind open to me.

“ _Yes that is one word for it_ ”

I cannot offer her the same openness, my private mind is filled with the taunts that people couldn’t sheild from such a strong telepath.

“ _What would you like to know, my brother has a whole list of Arrangement Prompts_ ” Maggie asks with a laugh.

 _“You are starting your exam preparations_?” I blurt the first thing that comes to my mind.

“Yes..” she offers uncertainly

“ _I am just about to start a study on maintaining telepathic mother’s mental wellbeing during the first 72 hours after the pregnancy link is severed_ ”

I am rambling and doing everything my mother begs me not to but medicine is the only language I speak.

 

  
***

**6 Months Before Meeting**

I didn't sign the papers when I first heard Maggie interact with patients, but I should have.

The chances of me ending up with Dr Maggie Lin are relatively high. She is a talented doctor and wants to enter a small field. I am the logical choice to teach her. There are no ethical considerations as we haven't done the official paperwork yet, nothing binds us together legally or physiologically. In the way of these arrangements, we are little more than familiar strangers; Maggie still signs the wavering, acknowledging that I have seniority if any conflicts do arise.

In truth, my future wife handles our day to day interactions much better than I do, she is bright and engaging, and the nurses love her. You need to be a telepath of L7 or higher to work on my ward and Maggie works hard to be a valuable member of the talent team. She takes the time to work with younger physicians and remembers even the most trivial patient details.   
  
“You are spending too much time making friends, it won’t the hard decisions any easier” I rebuke sharply.

“You never know what information is useful, not that you are big on information sharing” Maggie argues waving her hands angrily

“How dare you raise my over investment with the Telepath Oversight it’s not fair”

It wasn’t but offering criticism is well within my rights as supervisor which is another thing entirely.

“Just because you are cold and unfeeling…” the thought is barely a whisper but I still hear it.

The look of object horror on Maggie’s face is far from satisfying but the small part of me who is the child with no comebacks relishes having the upper hand.

“Sydney…”

“Work on your shields, Dr. Lin and I won’t be retracting my statement”

  
***

**4 Weeks Before Meeting**

I didn't sign the papers when I first memorised the smell of Maggie's perfume and dosed my pillow.

My feelings for Maggie are becoming increasingly harder to ignore, but I am an expert in denial and isolation. The Council is close to issuing a rare summons to force me back to Zion Prime, but technically I am answering her every overture and letter, doing the bare minimum. My family and Rebecca, in particular, are furious with me for jeopardising such a good match and thus our standing in the community. A successful pairing with an outsider family will bring our colony world many resources.

"You are a prideful idiot you aren't going to find a better match."

"I know that, Rebecca."

"Unlike you, I have taken the time to get to know the woman and she is a perfect for you as Samual is for me, obsessive tendencies and all”

“That doesn’t mean I would make a good match or future co- parent. You know my flaws better than most”

“You have enough faith to know that God loves you but the arrogance to believe you are unworthy of anyone else’s? Our classmates were idiots, Sydney”

“The Katz Line is safe with baby Aaron and Maggie deserves more..”

“More than you shadowing on the edges of her consciousness like a ghost, like you did with me and Samual when we were courting”

“You knew about that?” I ask in growing horror

“Of course I did but Samuel didn’t mind I told him the Katz sisters are a package deal but you aren’t a ghost Sydney”

I fall into a restless sleep with Maggie’s perfume on my pillow and my sisters words on replay

 

 

  
***

**1 Week Before Meeting**

  
I didn't sign the papers when I first saw Maggie work in the field, but I should have.

A migraine that lasts for weeks at ever increasing intensity is nobody's idea of a fun time, but I cling to the feeling as the first responders work to stabilise the students and teachers from the rubble of one of the best Telepathic Retreats in the sector. There are rumours of terrorist intervention, but that is a problem for another day.

"We need to move people; some of these children are fading fast."

My request is sent out to everyone in general and the new healer group in particular. I am vaguely aware that Maggie will be joining this team, and her gentle presence is strangely comforting even if we haven't made a connection in a while.

"Where do you need me?" there isn't a trace of personal hurt in her voice.

"Help me treat the worse of the shock" I aim for the same tone but fail miserably.

Maggie joins our 'public mind' together without a word, and we gently reach to reassure the thrashing man that it is ok to loosen his telepathic grip on the ceiling, the children are safe. This brave man is rapidly burning himself out, trying to save everyone else. Maggie is painstakingly tender as she heals both his physical and mental teams.

"We a make a good team" Maggie jokes when we stop for a drink, and tasteless ration bars our stomachs wouldn't handle anything else.

It would be so easy to reach out and run my hand over the dust coating her check and say one of the lines from the books Rebecca makes me read. Maggie is everything I could hope for brought to life, but the risk is too, and I turn away.

"There is plenty of work still to do, Dr Lin don't celebrate just yet."

 

  
***

I sign the papers before racing into surgery to deliver problematic triplets who are making their mental distress known to all in the vicinity. Of course, I don't send the paperwork, but the intention is there in my inbox.

I am painstakingly applying an intimating amount of makeup when the emergency call sounds. We expect these babies to come soon but not tonight, 20 minutes after the next doctor was on shift. I plan this night well in advsnce, and several doctors were covering all my patients. I have seen the family from their first consult, and they are mentally crying for me and escalating into hysterics.

The logical part of me knows I need to reach out to Maggie and explain the situation, as a fellow healer she will understand. We have grown a health professional respect during our disaster relief efforts. The insecure part of me whispers that the best thing is to let her go to avoid heartbreak on both sides finally, but mainly yours when the term 'love is more than an abstract one.

Surgery is a success and my sanctuary from the world, my first language and the place I understand best. My guilt washes away as soon as I scrub in and start the delicate process of connecting with babies in distress.

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me, Dr Katz."

The man standing in the staff lounge as I drown my sorrows in day-old coffee looks vaguely, but he shouldn't be in this restricted space, everything about him screams healer as he leans against the doorframe offering me a weary smile.

"My wife is Maggie Lin's best friend and the fact she gave birth to our daughter less than two weeks ago isn't prevent her from leaving seclusion to yell at you, despite bearly being able to stand."

I instantly recoil at the intrusion on my privacy, but this space is heavily shielded against eavesdroppers, and Charlie carefully locks the door, it is a backroom anyway at this time of night.

"You are acting as an emissary, then."

"Maggie is an amazing person that deserves more than crying her eyes out alone at an expensive restaurant; she is blocking everybody who tries to reach her. Alex is going crazy with worry."

"She deserves more than healing a broken shell of a human being at home while becoming a champion in the field" I argue softly refusing to meet his gaze.

"So the rumours about the colonies are true then, you don't believe in a free will and the consciousness of adulthood?" he snaps angrily.

"Don't be an ignorant jackass." I snap in intensive defensive of my home.

"I could say the same, don't hurt somebody just on the hypothetical chance they could hurt you or at least be brave enough to act the coward in the proper place."

I am moving before I consciously thinking about his final words, my mind open trying to Maggie but for once her shields are firmly in place.

  
**

' _Maggie Wait_ '

My mother and tutors will recoil in horror at my terrible breach of ethics. I haven't 'screamed' mentally or out loud for that matter in years. As a high-level telepath, it is my responsibility to model correct behaviour, even if I avoid people as a general rule. The streets of Zion Prime at not the place for me to lose control, at least the shout only strikes against her surprisingly weak mental shields. I curse my short stature as I struggle to match her long strides even when Maggie is tittering on high heels, and I'm in my scrub shoes.

  
"One of my mothers went into premature labour with triplets!" I wince at the mental and physical echo I create and try not to think about the onlookers overhearing such a spectacle in a civilised part of town.

"and the logical thing was to leave me in the restaurant looking like an idiot with only deeply sympathetic serving staff for company."

The mental image she sends racing through our 'bond' is everything I fear; she is alone and hurting rather than cursing my name and looking for someone better. It takes every measure of my considerable self-control not to start crying at the mere notion of causing her harm. Maggie looks so beautiful under the restaurant lights with her hair done in an intricate new style.

Charlie Harris may be an interfering healer with strange, but I suspect his advice was sound, in my effort to prevent damage I have created far more. I'm so distracted by the thought and trying to keep my connection to Maggie that I miss her slowing down. The last thing either of us needs is physical contact, accidental or otherwise.

"I never thought you were cruel you know, clueless, useless at human interactions and a workaholic but never once did I think you were cruel even when I sat in the restaurant like an idiot." my voice cracks with emotion.

"I...."

A lifetime of stuttering and freezing in social situations comes back to haunt me, and none of the breathing techniques or mental exercise is helping. All the things I desperately want to say to her are dancing just beyond my reach, and I am feeling a crushing weight of failure.

"Why didn't you call off the engagement instead of stringing me along? There is no shame in it and believe it or not there are people that would be willing heck, even happy to have an arrangement with me" properly crying now.

"Could we continue this conversation inside" My mental voice trembles like a butterfly learning to fly.

"No, we can't! I don't want to hear your excuses" Maggie yells, and several council security staff look to circle us wearily.

"We are close to several trauma centres and projecting our emotions and voices quite loudly; it might be causing the patient's considerable distress. Besides, we don't want a mediator from the Council interfering here."

I try not to let my desperation show as Maggie deliberates my proposal before marching me towards the nearest telepath room. I have spent more time than I care to remember in these rooms, struggling to control my talents as they escalated out of control and certainly out of the knowledge space of my L8 family and our colony world. The overwhelming weight of people voices nearly drove me mad; I was ill-suited to throw the mutant gene.

  
"I am sorry for causing you pain," I whisper as she angrily tosses out her telepath code.

"Yet you have been doing a pretty spectacular job in the last two years, Healer Katz."

The last of my pride and reserve crumbles to ashes when I see tears lingering in those dark eyes; I am doing the worse thing possible bringing this amazing woman into my reckless orbit. Charlie Harris and his angry wife are right; the only way I can heal this situation is by being completely honest.

"People aren't my strong suit, and I just assumed you would realise this long before now and call off the engagement for somebody eminently more suitable, you a right about being a catch."

My future wife is ever the healer and she responses to the pain in my voice but stays away, but her anger softens slightly as she waits for me to continue.

"I have seen 29 specialists throughout my life" Sydney whispers.

My anger cools, and my posture relaxes just waiting for an explanation.

"My parents couldn't figure out what was 'wrong' with me and why I find people so tricky unless they are my direct medical responsibility. Nobody has any firm conclusion, but I can show you the medical notes if you like. There is nothing that will affect any future children, both Healers, and Religious Figures can agree on that. Please don't blame my parents for anything."

"Sydney..."

"I almost field the Dissolution paper at least seven times not matter what my parents would say or do, but I didn't for a truly pathetic reason."

"Syd..."

" I didn't have anything else beyond healing, and I clung to your mental touch like some form of security blanket in the dark. You could make even the worst days bearable.”

I will myself not to completely break down as my verbal avalanche continues. There are very few people who know the whole story beyond my parents and the healers. Rebecca is younger and more conventionally talented, so our paths were different from a young age. She is angry at me for avoiding this match in all but name for so long.

“ I am not cruel at least not intentionally so, but I am broken and certainly not marriage material. I’ll sign the papers in the morning and take all the blame.” I choke out, trying to keep my voice steady.

“Without even giving us a chance?

“I just publicly humiliated you on the most important evening of our lives.”

It takes me several seconds to even process her words much less there meaning. My response is mild; it is the height of disorder to abandon somebody during the ritual First Meal. It is the secular equivalent of missing a prestigious religious ceremony or the time duty made me miss my nephew's birth.

“I have faith in the arrangement process and our compatibility, whatever your eccentricities or issues. From where I sit admiration, and professional respect is a good place to start.”

“I really am a mess – you are young and bright, and I don’t want to be the reason your light goes out just because I am an emotionally illiterate recluse.”

“Don’t hurt me then. The best about arrangements between telepaths is that there can be endless varieties of connections. We can be galaxies apart and still remain in touch, equally we can communicate our true selves. This remains true even if we are simply friends who co-parent. Whatever union we choose would be valid.”

I sag back against the wall both in a mixture of relief and disbelief that all my worse fears are slipping away. Maggie doesn't expect me to know what to do or build a conventional family unit in a few years time. Perhaps we will have time to get to know each other.

“Wow, I really should have answered those letters you sent.” my words are a profound understatement.

“Yes, you should have. A nice meal, while it is still technically our night, will go a long way to redeeming the situation. It may also stop my brother from hitching or high jacking a fleet ship to defend my honour.”

“I would like that very much.” I rush to say the words conveniently forgetting that I am still covered in blood and after birth.

“Just so you know being your security blanket isn’t the worst fate in the world,”

The tenderness in the thought makes me blush and flash a hesitant smile, already imagining changing out of my scrubs into the street clothes these plays provide and begging the nearest restaurant for a reservation. It's not like I have any pride of scruples left to protect. For some reason, this notion isn't frightening to me.

Healers are creatures of hope by nature; we have to be when dealing with fragile bodies and minds, the only person I sincerely believed was beyond redemption is myself in the area of social relationship, destined to make an anonymous egg donation to the talent bank. Dr Maggie Lin is willing to try even with all my eccentricities and flaws on that table, that is something worth taking a risk for no matter what the outcome.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
"We need some ground rules."

Maggie almost regrets the words as her companion seems to shrink under perceived expectations. The smaller healer is walking beside her with a rigidity that speaks more of a Telepathic Council Trial than a first date. Now that they aren't confronting each other in a public street, Sydney Katz is practically back to her intimidating self to the casual observer. The anxiety and self-doubt still linger in the way she watches Maggie's every move. She desperately wants rules and predictably to follow but is afraid of not making the grade in this most critical life test.

"There isn't going to be a test at the end of it and a manual to study. These are just some suggestions for making things easier as we aren't following the more conventional pathway with Council guidance."

"That's a tactful way of saying I made a mess of this right from the state and presented a terrible example of a high-level telepath."

"Or it could just be me offering a solution to a current impasse. Sydney, believe it or not, I don't spend all my time cataloguing your failings either as a person or an intended life mate."

They are heading back into the restaurant for a later than the planned Meeting, places that cater to high-level telepathic talent workaround unusual hours and expected events. Besides the Lin and Katz Families are playing enough to guarantee excellent service, not to mention her new friends, the serving staff.

"You must be starving after such a long delivering no to mention the run over here from the hospital." Maggie tactfully doesn't mention the emotional display in the street.

"Yes, actually, lunch feels like a distant memory" Sydney agrees.

"All the food here meets the highest standard of religious traditions, both the homegrown variety and imports. One of the chiefs is willing to brief you on any technicalities I missed."

Sydney smiles shyly as Maggie pulls out the chair and serves the water and bread.

“What are you most hopeful about with our arrangement?”

This question is a continuation of their previous debate in the Safe Space but the emotions feel less intense. Maggie wants to learn and share information in return.

“ if I can I want to learn how to be a good companion and reward your patience”

“We aren’t on a timetable. We can just start by getting to know each other as friends and fellow healers. I was serious about making this work in the real world not on the scorecard. I like how your mind responds to mine”

Sydney feels other blush creep up at the compliment. Mentioning somebody else’s is meaningful amongst both telepaths and arranged marriages.

“I will start following the Meeting guidelines and we can arrange regular meetings. My sister is already rearrange my schedule…”

Maggie pauses and carefully cuts her pasta before answering. Sydney is almost absently devouring her food while rambling.

“Or I could volunteer as part of the Healing Team and we can get to know each other while working…”

“No, your training and development is far too important for such an interruption”

“There are different ways to learn Sydney, especially for Telepaths of our levels. I can publish and communicate with supervisors from anywhere. It’s not that different from a colony posting”.

“Your final Council exams are happening within the year. You won’t have immediate access to the Network”

“Exams can be deferred for personal reasons including an Arrangements” Maggie argues

“The sacrifice is too much…”

“The sacrifice is mine to make”

Maggie isn’t going to win any debate tonight but she floods Sydney mind with warmth, friendship and connection. It’s a risk but the other woman starts to relax.

 

 

 

**Ground Rule One: Physician Heal Thyself**

"You are horrible at taking care of yourself."

Maggie observes with a mixture of amusement and alarm as she watches Sydney Katz unload the second round of medical supplies for the rebuilding of the Academy. Dr Katz is taking the lead in helping to reestablish the place as the centre of learning. The ecology and the surrounding atmosphere is ideal for fostering talent, and it reminds the older of their remote home system. For the younger healer, it is enjoyable seeing Sydney in a comfortable space with a devoted team around her.

Maggie knows that her betrothed has in a knack for telekinetic powers. This gift for movement is what the Katz family were known for before Sydney throws the recessive genes. At the same time, the stubborn woman is ridiculous for trying to move cargo and perform amazing feats of healing. Any L5 team worth the ranking could do an excellent job even without the flare.

"I am fine - we do these exercises all the time; it doesn't drain my Psy reserves." Sydney snaps defensively while rubbing her template reflectively.

"I am quite sure you have the stamina of a lion and the heart of a Mind Healer of old. Your statement isn't that convincing when you can barely stand and are currently deciding between three versions of mine."

They are standing in Sydney’s private office and Maggie is all but holding Syd up both physically and mentally. It would be romantic if it wasn’t for anger radiating from Healer Katz

  
**Ground Rule Two: Bending Boundaries**

Healer Sydney Katz is a problematic communication style.

Perhaps naively Maggie refuses to buy into the many labels Sydney gives herself or to read the extensive medical file that the smaller woman provides. She is a healer down to her soul and refuses to see people as fundamentally broken or beyond repair. Her attitude only solidifies the more time she spends with this remarkable woman who devotes herself to healing people most in need.

The problem lay in Sydney being is so out of practice when it comes to every feat of communication. She often forgets that Maggie is even there. Maggie would take offensive Syd didn't display the same forgetfulness with everything from worksite social events to the time for shift changes. Telepathic medicine is an all-consuming discipline, and L12 has more burdens than most. Maggie enjoys the chance to learn from such a wonderful healer and be part of the reconstruction team.

It is a relatively simple matter to establish a role in the team, and she enjoys the service element of her position. There is undoubtedly a need for energetic healers to help rebuild this communication both on a practical level and the scared citizens.

Sydney's routine isn't difficult to adapt to, and Maggie finds herself enjoying the early morning runs and evening meditation suggestions. Nothing is said out loud, but Healer Katz begins to wait for Maggie at the end of the forest path and sets a cushion beside her in the temple.

"Things are less lonely when you are here, thank you for being patient with me."

  
Maggie's strategy is to become a gentle presence at the corner of Sydney's awareness and offer a steady stream of input, both verbally and telepathically.

“Achieving things on time instead of as early as humanly possible is not a failure, Dear One”

  
**Ground Rule Three: Friendship First**

"Tell me about what draws you to maternal medicine?

Sydney gives her a curious look as she divides the bread loaf between them and reaches for a selection of toppings. The work they are doing is telepathically and mentally draining; being a mind worker of any level requires a higher metabolism and nutrient intake. Maggie is slowly making inroads in Sydney's terrible diet and sleep cycle. The simple fact they share most meals helps this mission immensely.

Maggie privately suspects that Zach or Billy is tampering with the schedule to give them concurrent time off. Healer Maggie Lin is theoretically working as a member of the rebuilding team, specialising in making the new rooms resistant to too much telepathic interference. However, the nickname 'Sydney's Shadow' is mostly meant in jest but some resent her automatic accesses to the elusive Dr Katz.

“Surely you have read everything in my file, including all my personal essays”

“I would rather hear your from you in person rather than in the clinical review”

Sydney blushes and fiddles with her fork frown down at the soup. They are slowly starting to share thoughts and secrets. Once you get past brittle first impressions Syd is a wity conversationalist with a wide variety of interests.

“For as long as I can remember I felt the the connection with new infants and their emerging telepathic ability. Facilitating that bound means everything to me”

Maggie has to smile at the image of a young Sydney making the connection at such a meaningful time.

 

**Ground Rule Four: Fundamentals of integration**

"Are you guys going to have bio kids? Do you want a whole legion of mini healers underfoot?"

Maggie tries not to wince at the bluntness of her brothers' remark. She feels protective of Sydney and has long forgiven her for the lack of communication in The Meeting phase. However, the reality is this is an arrangement between families with the primary goal of strengthing talent pools, bloodlines and society. Sydney can't escape the mistakes of her past because she is marrying into many people's expectations for the match.

"I need to run the gauntlet sometime, Maggie, preferably before the wedding." is Sydney's perspective on the matter.

They jointly decide to host at a dinner party at Sydney's large apartment on Zion Prime is a perk of being an L12 with a rare talent. Her space is featureless, and Syd frets about others opinions, but Maggie adds a few personal touches. So far Declan Lin, Rosemary O'Neal Lin, Rebecca Freidman and Alex Reid are playing nice and not grilling Sydney too severely.

The Katz Family comes from a telepathic tradition where privacy is a fundamental law. This belief is especially the case when it comes to discussing interpersonal matters, but Rebecca lays the foundation for integration while her sister. Theirs was always a union of mixed views but especially when it comes to her wild and slightly reckless brother.

"I believe we are planning on that option, yes" Sydney offers delicately.

Truthfully Maggie dreads the idea of artificial suragarcy and mixing their genetics for the strongest talent. She doesn’t know how their relationship is going to develop, if it will evolve into a romance. One thing Maggie is adement about is wanting a meaningful relationship with any future offspring.

“Our siblings were carefully matched for preferences in family dynamics” Rebecca interjects fiercely

“Things change when you in this phase of the process, things are far less abstract. Especially with GiGi chucking everything in play the role of dutiful medical assistant”

Neither her brother or extended Lin family agree with her decision to follow Sydney to her next posting. From their perspective Syd should be bending over to accommodate Maggie and needs.

Maggie wishes there was a way to demenstrate just how hard Sydney Katz is trying in eveyway that matters. She doesn’t need grand romantic gestures. The effort is proof enough that they can make a possible future together

“ Maggie is more than a assistant..”

“I am happy doing this work, Declan- getting to know Sydney is equally important to me. My career isn’t going anywhere”

Rosemary frowns but does not offer any objection. Maggie appreciates how much pressure her mother is under. Her mother is largely responsible for making a this match successful.

Sydney lingers at the fringes of Maggie’a mind offering silent support. They are formally bonding yet, bringing their minds together yet. Yet Maggie still delights in the comfort in the developing relationship.

“Maggie and I are planning to build a family in conventional sense. As I am older and more senior I will carry our children and be primary caregiver”

Maggie feels a swell of surprise at the declaration but refuses to let it show. She doesn’t want to undermine the gesture.

“They will be raises in your faith?” Declan asks both Sydney and Rebecca

“Absolutelyl” Maggie says firmly glaring at her twin fiercely

 

  
***

"How dare you be so reckless with your life, much less your future work and benefits to our community."

It takes all of Maggie's considerable self-control and long etiquette lessons not to yell either through their bond or in person. She isn't by nature somebody how loses her temper much less with somebody who looks so weak and fragile in the hospital bed.

The slight before her is heart breaking enough. Despite their growing intimacy, Maggie has never seen Syd so out of control and helpless. Sydney had corrective eye surgery as a child, but she is still squinting in hazy confusion. Maggie knows from personal experience that the older healer will be experiencing the headache to end all afflictions and is fighting with all her strength to stay conscious.

"I tried to shield you from the worst of it...I'm sorry" Sydney begins

"First off, there isn't a talent within 3 Star Systems that didn't feel that effort. You were carrying a single load meant for a team of 10 people; the weight and distance calculations were all wrong. There was nobody there to buffer you" Maggie tries to avoid sounds like the lecturers they had at the Academy and Advanced Placement Training.

Maggie is understating the case considerably. The rebuilding process was reaching a crucial stage, and they were expecting a large shipment of scalding material for the outside training area. One of the L6s moving the equipment into place falters building the whole stage in jeopardy. Healer Maggie Lin is no weakling when it comes to Psi Pain and Syd's frantic efforts to save the young man about make her pass out.

“I couldn’t let the poor boy burn out when I could intervene..”

Maggie starts to pace in frustration trying to articulate her thoughts without screaming.

“People burnout Sydney Katz you can’t save everyone! I could have lost you”

“Did the blackish cause you much pain” Sydney asks fearfully her eyes misty with tears.

“Of course it did- that’s the whole point of being here is to bond with you. Your pain is my pain, your reckless behavior affects me now”

“I could still sign the papers…”

“No! Don’t you dare-You don’t get to run and hide in your head from this deal with consequences. Escaping me isn’t going to be any safer, you reckless fool”

“I don’t want to escape” Sydney cries

“and I won’t change you for anything in the would. If I wrote a script for my mother to follow she won’t find a better wife for me” Maggie laughs helplessly

Sydney momentary freezes as Maggie sits down on the corner of her hospital bed before laying and pressing their bodies together.

“We are team now – no more throwing away your life and talent- even if I drag you to a Mind Retreat for next two months”

“That actually sounds wonderful to me”

Maggie kisses Sydney on the forehead and buries her face in Syd’s shoulder.

“For now we will rest together”

 


End file.
